


Regulus Black’s Bus of Runaways

by Rbook



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Harry runs away, M/M, Regulus Black Lives, Regulus drives the Knight Bus, Regulus is trying to protect Harry, Regulus may be a touch mad, The Knight Bus (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27552571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rbook/pseuds/Rbook
Summary: Prompt from the awesome tumblr blog of @regulusprompts. Go check it out!forty-fifth prompt:regulus survives and gets a job on the Knight Bus.In which Regulus lives to cause his own version of chaos as the driver of the fame Knight Bus and finds out Sirius has escaped Azkaban.
Relationships: Regulus Black & Harry Potter, Regulus Black & Sirius Black, Regulus Black/Severus Snape
Comments: 26
Kudos: 180
Collections: Harry Potter Fanfiction Favorites





	1. Chapter 1

Regulus jerks the stirring wheel to the left causing the bus to quickly get out of the way of an oncoming muggle auto, slams the breaks at the same time to drift around a building, and then launches the back wheels cover a fence to get back on the road.

He listens to the terrified screams of his passengers with a self-satisfied smile. Thanks to the charms and wards he placed on his seat (and on Stan’s holding poll because the kid makes him laugh) he doesn’t lose his balance nor goes flying. It was a little something he invented to so he could stay perfectly in his seat until the end of the ride.

Now one could say he could have done the same to all the seats and beds of the Knight Bus when he first got this job twelve years go but where would the fun be in that? 

As a member of the mad Ancient and Noble House of Black, his mind constantly screamed for chaos, and if that chaos came in the form of throwing the unfortunate souls who choose the Knight Bus around as he drove then that was on them. He just got to release the urge to cause screams without- seriously- hurting someone.

He got an outlet for his family’s blood lust and the public got a somewhat safe means of travel. A win-win. 

A dig on his left lets him know a wizard just raised his wand. Regulus pushes his Knight Bus cap a bit further up his head and glances down at the glowing orb that has a blue arrow. It points to where the passengers are waiting for a ride and he does an insane turn that has two of the wheels lifting off the ground laughing madly as screams echo.

He zips between four other autos, twirls over a bridge, and lands with a crack in front of the wizard who has never been told to stand on the sidewalk before. Honestly, as if Regulus wouldn’t drive on them. 

He waits until he sees the fear of death in the wizard's eyes before slamming on the breaks, the charms he added to ensure they stop all movement when he wants them, causing the purple metal to came to halt only seven inches away from the wizard’s nose.

The man faints dropping his bag and wand on the ground. Regulus chuckles as Stan makes his way to the fallen wizard with the ticket stamp at the ready. He has the man awake with a quick spell, a few exchanges of words, and Stan stamps out a ticket for him. On Regulus’ dashboard, right above the glowing orb, next to the words “Leaky Cauldron” the number seven changes to an eight and Regulus smiles.

Another sacrifice -er passenger who needed a drink! He’ll get him there as quickly as possible. 

Stan leads the man back to the bus’s door, walks in, clicks them shut, and taps five times on Regulus’ glass to let him know the man has found a seat. He reals his foot as far back as he can, before the Black throws it on the gas pedal, and off they go.

Regulus knows the city of London like the back of his hand, both magical and not, and he must make a turn to get on his way to the famous pub. The turn he takes right that moment with no clear warning, spinning the driver wheel in a nasty jerk.

Someone’s suitcase comes flying from the back slamming into his window but thankfully not breaking it. A grin splits his lips as he watches it fall then slide against the floor when jerks the wheel in another direction missing three muggle autos by a hairbreadth of space. 

Regulus puts the bus in reverse, then shrinks the sides to slide through an ally that he needs to get through. Once they break the other side the Knight Bus snaps back to its regular size- the force of the recoil from the shrinking charm causes them to go flying a good three or four feet in the air and Regulus cackles when they land and one wizard screams “MY LEG!”

The suitcase slams into this diving seat. Regulus reaches down to grab hold of it and throw it over his shoulder through the little hallway that leads back to the seating area. He doesn’t care where it goes but he should make an announcement so they can’t be sued. Thinking so he tugs down the microphone to his mouth and presses the on button. His voice echoes throughout the magical auto, “This is a pleasant reminder to all passengers to please hold onto your belongings. Misplacing them could not only lead to thievery but also injury. The Knight Bus would once more states we are not held accountable in either situation. Thank you.”

He bypasses the Leaky Cauldron as he tugs the microphone back up and switches it off but he realizes that the last few passengers are all getting off there. Regulus won’t allow them to miss their stop no matter what, grabbing hold of the stirring wheel with both hands and an unhinged gleam in his eyes yanks the Knight Bus into tight circles. The wheels screech as they spin and spin three times with even more screams being heard until they come to a stop with a loud crack before the pub. 

Calmly with the grace and poise of a nobleman, he tugs down the microphone to speak in a polish and smooth voice. “Stop number 5: Leaky Cauldron. Thank you for riding with the Knight Bus and remember “We will get your body to its destination: Dead or Alive!” Have a wonderful night”

As the people rush to get off, the number on his dashboard disappears, and it goes sadly black. He sighs as Stan opens the door. “That’s the last of them, boss. I’m going to clean up and clock out. Thanks again for letting me leave early.”

“No problem kid. Have fun with those mates of yours and Stanny? Don’t go breaking too many ladies hearts tonight.” Regulus teases as the boy goes pink but his smile is wide.

“Never boss! I’m a gentleman!” The teenager assures before he skips- actually skips ha! The boy’s a riot- back into the bus with a flouting cleaning broom and dustpan. Regulus puts the bus in park, not wanting his little employee to go flying when his cleaning and thinks it’s a good time to open up the newspaper. He usually waits to the night shift to read it because it fills the time in-between breaks of passengers like this. 

The screaming face of Sirius Black glares up at him and Regulus' eyebrows furrow. Why would Sirius be in the news after all these years of being in Azkaban? 

His eyes catch the words and his face goes ghostly pale. No. Did he escape? How in the world did he escape!? No one escapes Azkaban! 

Bloody hell he thought he never had to worry about his mad family ever again. He thought....after the locket burning away his mark...that he be free and now his past was coming back for him. It’s been many years since he felt this fear. 

“Boss?” Stan asks starting Regulus so badly he hits his elbow on the wheel. “You alright?”

The teenager’s eyes drop to the newspaper in his hands. A slow-building of pity and worry in those pupils makes Regulus sick to his stomach. “Oh. I- um if you need me to, I can stay? I know how much this may scare you, I wouldn’t want you alone.”

“No, no, I’m fine. It’s fine. The Aurors will catch him. I’ll be alright on my own” Regulus assures though he knows it’s not much of a reassurance. After all the Aurors had already caught Sirius, he just got away. He shutters to think what his brother will do once he finds out Regulus is driving the Knight Bus if he would come for him. 

It was after all, Regulus who betrayed the Death Eaters and his brother used to be He-Who-Shall-Not-be-Named right-hand man. Of course, Sirius would be coming for him once the man caught up to poor little Harry Potter.

Harry Potter....Regulus had never met him but he knew where he lived. His buss told him whenever he neared magical beings because they could see him on the road unlike muggles when he drove. Regulus added the feature after he bought the Knight Bus back when he first stole the Slytherin Locket. 

He based the feature- the only one of it’s kind- off of the Muggle-born tracking book he saw once in Hogwarts. No one knows how the Book can name and name muggle-borns when they turn eleven- a secret the founders took to the grave- but he made something similar in his quest to find it.

He passed by the boy’s house one late night seven years ago and saw him on accident sitting outside playing with a stick, his famous scar had cause Regulus to nearly hit a fence. He had been alone, that particular shift and only he saw Harry Potter get ushered in by a tall skinny woman into the house who the boy called “Aunt Petunia”.

Stashing the Boy-Who-Lived among muggles, a brilliant hiding place because no one would think to look there. Instead they hid his trail by publishing fake adventures that took place in far off lands. Regulus stove to keep the secret and never told a soul he knew where Harry Potter lived.

He always employed the darken windows spell whenever he neared the boy’s neighbor so no one could look out and see the celebrity for his own protection, allowing the younger wizard to grow in peace. It was Regulus way of thanking The Boy Who Lived for saving them. 

Sirius would be making his way there now. And Regulus knows the muggle woman would not be able to stop him should his evil brother found their hiding place. Regulus had to get to him first.

“Are you sure?” Stan asks worriedly. Over the three years he has started to work for Regulus they have come close to a brotherly relationship. He always tried to look out for Regulus. It was touching but he couldn’t put him at risk. 

“Yes I’m sure.” 

He waited until Stan’s friends came for him, and only after every hormonal youth is gone in a crack of Apparate curtsy of the one teenage witch who had her license that he brought the bus back to life. He turns the keys of the buss and rushes to Privet Drive praying to all the stars that his family is named after, that Sirius had not beaten him.

He makes no stops for anyone who raises their wand instead of pressing the “Close temporary” ward that will light up at the end of each wand. The words will appear to the many disappointment of whatever witch or wizard needed a ride but Regulus hardly cares.

Finally, he slams the break at 4 Privet Drive, after a hour of driving. He barely has the mind to turn it off the purple bus and looking up before he running to the door. He didn’t bother being polite- he may admit that his job may have ruined any of the manners his mother raised him with- and kicked it open.

“HARRY POTTER!” He roared rushing though the building only to come to a very strange sight. Harry Potter, the boy who lived looking vivid, standing at up in his chair, while a family sat at the table.

“What in the world? Who are you!? How did you get into my house?!” A fat man shouts jumping to his feet and raising his fist. Regulus flickers his wand, to have the curtains behind him move and wrap around the man’s wrist. He doesn’t have time to fight him.

Two women and a fat child scream, leaving their chairs to hide behind the man with the mustache, Aunt Petunia-older now but he recognizes her- struggling to wrestle the man free.

Regulus ignores them all, eyes focus on the shattered remains of a wine glass that has small bits of magic in it. He’s always been a natural sensor to magic, a rare ability many thought he wasted as a buss driver. 

Though the spell cast on the glass is strange. Almost as if the person casting it wasn’t trying a spell at all, more like a -

“Underaged magical outburst.” Regulus says out loud. without meaning to. He’s grown the nasty habit of mumbling his thoughts, something that would get him in trouble sooner or later. 

“I didn’t mean it!” Potter objects instantly, jerking away. “Please sir! It was a accident, I swear! I know I can’t do magic out of school!”

At the same time the tall thin woman, who looked a awful like the Lily Evans with a sneer and bleached hair screeched. “No! I won’t have any freaks in my house yelling about magic! That was the deal, we keep him and your world stays away!” 

Regulus turns from where he is tapping his chin studying the glass shreds to gape at her. He nearly forgot why he was here. Sirius could be around any corner, and Regulus realized with a start that there were no wizards or witches present. Only powerful blood wards but they were deactivated for some strange reason. 

Harry Potter could no longer stay here. Thankfully there were plenty of places Regulus knew that a Black ancestor hid their own little secrets. Sirius who never bothered to learn them would never find one, the perfect safe house.

He turns to the thirteen year old who looks frightened. “Pack your bags. This location is compromised. I am relocating you somewhere else. After I found out about everything going on here I can never leave you in such a place. I’m sorry but you may never see this house again.”

Green eyes- instead of growing sad- light up and the boy gapes up at him. “Y-you mean it? I never have to come back? Ever?”

“Not even if you wanted to.” Regulus cautions, slightly sad for the child. He expects a lot of things from a teenager who he more or less is kidnapping but the boy launching himself to wrap his arms around Regulus middle in a excited hug is not one of them.

“Thank you so much! I’ll grab my things!”

He rushes out of the kitchen where Regulus is left dumbfounded. Alright, that was far too happy a reaction, something is not quite right. He turns to the four other people in the room who all press themselves against the wall fearfully. The fat woman gasps and points at him with a pale white face. “You’re Sirius Black. T-the murder.”

Regulus raises an unimpressed brow before taking a quick step in her direction. “Boo”

She screams grabbing the fat child close to her. Funny but not something he should do he supposed. “Relax. I’m Regulus Black, Sirius is my brother. I’m taking Harry Potter somewhere safe. I’ll be back to move you all once-”

“We aren’t going anywhere with you!” The man screams. “Just take the boy, and leave! Kill him somewhere else!”

Kill him somewhere else. The words echo in Regulus' head and he narrows his eyes. Oh yes, Harry Potter is not coming back here ever again, even when Sirius no longer is a threat. Regulus grew up in a house quite like this, back then all he wanted was someone to take him away. He now understands why Potter was willing to go with him without a fight.

Harry Potter comes back struggling to carry his trunk, but Regulus quickly shoots a lightweight charm that makes it easier. He gets a steady stare that belongs more on a Slytherin with the intense way it studies him from the boy but he says nothing.

A Gryffindor with Slytherin like actions? Regulus thinks he’ll grow to really like the boy. He claps his hands. “Off we go. My magic bus is right outside. Say your goodbyes.”

“Goodbye,” Potter says to the family that raised him with little love. They don’t respond but Regulus wasn’t expecting them to. He knows he’s smarter than the average wizard, but it didn’t take a certified genius - which he is- to see there is no lost love here. This is a house, not a home. 

He should have taken the boy seven years ago.

“A magic bus?” Potter asks following him out of the house obediently even though he sounds doubtful. Regulus shoots a memory spell behind the teenager’s back, wiping the entire afternoon from the four muggles minds just in case. He can never be too careful. 

“Yes, I own and run it. Welcome to the Knight Bus!” He announces spreading his arms wide and while dropping into a slight crouch before the purple vehicle. He grins at the teenager who stares at him.

“Oh” The Gryffindor breaths. “You’re mad.”

“No, I’m not! I’m the only Black that past the phycological test I have you know! I haven’t fallen to the family madness just yet.” Regulus shouts springing back up to his full height. “Thirty-two years and counting!”

The boy does a double-take. “You’re thirty-two!? You look barely twenty!”

Regulus grins widely. Oh yes, he definitely likes this boy. “Thank you. Now grab your dog and let’s go.”

“Dog?” Potter echoes confused twisting around to where a large black dog has rounded the house to sit at his side. Regulus had watched it from the moment it had left the Privet Drive 4′s front window and had assumed it was the boy’s familiar. There was a magical bond he could sense between the two, something old as if though from the moment the boy was born or shortly after. 

Though from the starved and terrible state of the dog he knows the two haven’t been together that long, which means the bond he senses couldn’t be that old. A new familiar. That’s all it could be. 

He couldn’t leave it behind, because separating a young wizard from their familiar, especially a bond as young as this one, could lead to many problems. One of them being depression and Regulus is hardly equipped with being able to handle that on top of whatever teenage angst Potter will be going through soon.

Regulus waves his hand, firm in his words. “Yes. I won’t take you if you don’t have the dog there.”

“Oh of course,” Potter says instantly. He rubs the dog's head affectionally. “Come along...Snuffles. We have to get going.”

Regulus wrinkles his nose at the name and finds it amusing the dog seems offended as well. He leads the two onboard, charming the co-conductor chair for Potter so he doesn’t fall. He turns one of the bed’s pillows he has for the night time into a dog’s bed and adds the same charms. Snuffles sniffs it for a long moment before resting in it, releasing a groan of bliss as he snuck into the bedding.

Regulus made sure to add plenty of bedding and heating charms to make it as comfortable for the poor dog. When he is done he looks up to see Potter reading the newspaper with wide eyes. He most likely reading what Sirius has done and his role to him. 

“Don’t worry.” He assures the boy, placing one hand on his shoulder. He pushes his familiar closer to him knowing the boy will feel more comfortable by the bond. The child reaches down to automatically rub the dog’s head as he knew he would. “I won’t let Sirius anywhere near you.”

Regulus isn’t sure but he thinks Snuffles is laughing at him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was convinced to write more for this au.  
> Regulus is a bit crazy but hey aren't all the Blacks? Harry has never seen this man but he's going with him on a magic bus ride because why not.


	2. Chapter 2: Family resemblance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regulus builds a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a Harry Potter discord. Please come join if you like to!  
> https://discord.com/channels/759505694180900896/759508249078005790

Regulus drove for an hour and a half, allowing the Knight Bus for once to go smoothly and slowly. Potter sat in his seat without making a single noise, though he watched the diver from the corner of his green eyes. It was only due to being raised in a home such as the one he used to call home that Regulus was aware of the boy observing him without turning his head.

Even with his familiar close by the boy was weary and now that he escaped his family must be realizing he went willingly with someone he did not know. As far as the kid was aware, Regulus could have some dangerous plan to harm him and was preparing himself to fight should it come to it. That much the Black could tell by the way the boy's wand hand tense and hover over the pocket that held said wand. It would be rather flattering to think he appeared deadly if the former Slytherin did have a plan at all.

Unfourtantly, pass get to the Boy-Who-Lived before Sirius, move them to a safe house, and drive into the night like a bat out of hell, Regulus didn't really have anything well thought out. He wanted Harry Potter safe, yes, but mostly he wanted Sirius taken down. Making sure the boy survived would just be one of the ways to hinder Sirius. He also felt like he owes Potter the protection after everything the boy has done for the magic world but he would be lying if he said it was out of the goodness of his heart.

At the end of the day, Regulus is still a Black and all Blacks are petty, vengeful things who only survived out of spite. His sibling rivalry has not calm after all these years even if a part of him feared Sirius, because he had seen what the Death Eaters did during the war, had seen the bodies of the muggle-born and their muggle families that were unlucky enough to be capture. He never participated himself but Regulus always thought it would have been more merciful to kill them instead of keeping them around for entertainment.

It made him sick as a child. He had kept his interference mask up each time they brought out a new victim to torture publicly, acting as if the screams bored him when his skin crawled, feeling like he would be sick out of his stomach. His parents did not like the fact because in their eyes it was something he fails at as a Black. Regulus didn't enjoy the suffering of others- not like that. He preferred the misfortune of everyday life or the fear that his bus caused compared to the agony of dragging out torture.

Sirius _likes_ to hurt others, even when he pretends to be a brave light following Gryffindor. One just had to ask the Slytherins that he and his friends tormented in their so-called "harmless" pranks. No matter how much he denied it, Sirius relished in the fear he induced in others. It is a trait he shared with their mother and cousin Bellatrix. Just like those two, nothing but death would stop him from hunting down his prey, and it was foolish to think Azkaban would have stopped him.

Sirius had always been too stubborn, too hot-headed to really yield to the law. Until his dangerous brother wasn't at large any longer there really wasn't a safe place for the boy to go.

If there was one thing Sirius Black wasn't it was weak. Unwilling to be like the rest of the family but powerful, stubborn and who knows what how mad at this point thanks to the years of Azkaban. Regulus could never predict what goes through his brother's head, even with his superior intelligence. The fact he fooled him into thinking he was against He-Who-Should-Not-Be-Name for so many years proved just how much that was true.

There was also the chance that whoever placed the young Potter in that loveless home would attempt to take the boy back again. Should it come down to it, Regulus could be charged with kidnapping not only a Hire of a rich family- The Potters were in fact still very wealthy even if the money hasn't been used in over twelve years- but also it could re-open Regulus' case and this time he may not be able to weasel his way out of trouble.

After all, one of the Death Eaters brothers escapes a high-level prison and the former one takes the boy responsible for stopping their old master? It would raise a lot of questions about his innocence. It would look bad regardless of what he did if anyone found out he had Harry Potter. It matters not that Regulus no longer followed the Death Eaters or that he had only been pardon because he was able to prove his parents forced him to take the mark against his will when he had been underage.

It was his young age, his bottle memories of never participating in the raids, and a darn good lawyer that keep him out of Azkaban who whipped together a sob story of a boy with no choice from his ass the first time. He doesn't think he will be able to pull off the same miracle twice.

Regulus had to stash the boy someone no one would be able to find, keep the appearance that he had no idea where he was, dodge the survivance he will most likely be under, and be ready to fight Sirius at a moment notice. His family had many places to hide secrets but the location would most likely be temporary not to mention come fall Potter would need to go back to school. The boy may let it slip that it was Regulus who helped him intentionally or not and Regulus would be in hot water again.

So really, taking Harry Potter wasn't a well thought out plan. Some may even be considered a terrible idea. Not that it mattered.

Regulus will punch anyone in the face if they speak it out loud because it was _his_ terrible idea and he would make sure it worked. The rest of the world can burn. He just had to pick a good place to stash Potter, find a way he can legally have him, keep Sirius off their trail, and keep doing his job. His mind drifted as he carefully merged between muggles autos, wondering where he would hide the Boy-Who-Lived.

Grimmauld Place wouldn't work. Though it had insane protective wards Sirius knew where it was, and the man may even go there as a hideaway place. The next places were the ones his brother never bothered to learn. Two unmapped islands a manor is hidden in France and a three-story muggle home uncle Alphard used to take his newest...conquests. The islands were good options but they limit the ability for supplies and would be rather hard for his bus to reach. It left them hidden but cut from the rest of the world and not in a good way. The islands would be the last resort.

The manor had a lot of wards similar to Grimmauld Place but to a less extend however it would mean crossing the border to get, which presented a different type of barrier that the islands did.

While Regulus could find a way make his way there with less than legal means- for surely whoever was Potter's protector would have some power in the Ministry to pick up on the fact the Boy who lived went to another country through the proper channels- it didn't mean there were any risks to doing so. This would defeat the purpose of taking the boy especially if it left a trail for Sirius to follow. His brother would also be using less than legal means and Regulus doubted the scum that worked in the dark would keep quiet about the traveling man and teenager to a dangerous Death Eater if it meant saving their own skins.

That left the last option. The muggle three-story house that dear old Uncle Alphard left behind. His mother's younger brother was a Black like no other. Before Regulus, he held the longest recorded sanity of the family, but he was a bit strange. His uncle preferred to live his life as free as a family-like their own could allow and instead of going into politics or the healing arts their family was famous for, the Black turned all of his attention to potion-making.

A worthy career some would say especially since his potions earned him a large wealth separated to the Black vaults on their own- a wealth he left Sirius after his death as those funds were something the Head of the House of Black that disowns his then-teenager nephew could not claim. Regulus remembers his father's outrage quite well which lead to his mother blasting Uncle Alphard's name from the family tree a few days after his will was read. It broke something in her to do so, just like it broke Regulus to learn his favorite uncle was no longer in this world.

The man also took many lovers but never settled down. He didn't want a life partner, or at least he never found anyone he felt he could spend the rest of his life with. Not that he didn't believe in love.

Quite the opposite for his uncle often spoke of how real love- unlike the one the family preferred where marriages were based solely on benefits like Regulus' parents were- made any offspring much more powerful and a family much more important. The man also had an uncanny ability to recognize someone infatuated or being in love within a few seconds of observing them. Regulus could still clearly remember the knowing wink his uncle sent him behind his mother's back when he accompanied the family to King's Cross right after the winter holidays during his first year. The man would not dare to speak a word of it in front of others but he was aware of Regulus's pathetic adoration and longing for a certain half-blood Slytherin in Sirius' year.

Besides Kreacher, he may have been the only one to know until the man's death three years after that. He always tried to talk Regulus into approaching Severus Snape because he honestly thought the other could be the one for Regulus. Claimed that his magic yearns for no one else than the half-blood and it was sadly true.

Regulus never once traded a single word with Severus Snape not even till this day, but his heart jumped by the mere thought of him still.

Alphard just never found anyone in his whole life that inspired the same sense of devotion, which is why he did not wed, no matter how much it drove the family up a wall especially Walburga Black who saw this act of rebellion as Uncle Alphard falling victim to the family curse of madness. She believed he just needed to have someone slap a ring on his finger to calm him down and would often spring surprise attacks on him in hopes of finding the cure to her brother's madness.

He dodge his elder sister's attempting of marrying him off to a proper gentleman or lady of pureblood bloodline worthy of the honor- Mother always had her hopes on Lord Nott who fancied his uncle like no other- with such determination and skill he became incredibly talented at warding.

So in fact, it was he who reworked the wards in the France Mannor to be as nearly as powerful as Grimmauld Place. The Black ancestral home was only more powerful due to it being the home of Blacks for generations and had bathed in the family magic for just as long. The fact that his wards came close was a miracle and a show of his awe-inspiring abilities.

Uncle Alphard didn't particularly care for his sister barging in his home whenever he had a partner over, screeching about the importance of marriage. Thus he created a home his sister simply could not find. He bought a muggle home that was falling apart after the previous owners died in it leading to a haunting where the rest of the muggles around it let it rot away too afraid of the ghost they knew dwelled inside. Ghosts that was banished by his uncle as soon as he became the owner.

Then he spent five years warding it to perfection without anyone the wiser until only he could enter and find it. The house was never in the same place for too long, not after his Uncle fingered out a way to pack the whole thing up with a few runes, and charms he created himself that made the house mobile. The three story building is set to change locations by a lunar calendar that no one could stop-not without untangling all the wards wavered through the building. He once told Regulus he got the idea from a man who carried around magical creatures and his own home inside a suitcase after they became frequent weekend associates. One of his uncle's old flames by the way the man smiled smugly, someone he was able to seduce into revealing how he created his suitcase.

Regulus knew how to find the building because his uncle taught him the way to trace the magic's movement so he could go there whenever he needed a listening ear. They would spend hours talking about everything and nothing under the sun but mostly they would speak about Severus. It was the only place in the world Regulus felt safe enough to talk about his unrequited love. The only place he felt like he could breathe without fear of what displaying his emotions would cost him.

Anyone else would have sneer or mock him for it but never Uncle Alphard who always looked rather sad that Regulus allowed the control over his life to slip away and break down before him. He merely held him when the world grew too dark, and offered him tea when he needed a soothing presence. Often times, Regulus wishes he could have been Alphard Black's son instead of Orion Black's.

"Where are we going?" Potter finally asks breaking Regulus out of the memories of his favorite family member. He is surprised it took the boy this long to crack honestly but he still found himself humming. He purposely took his time tapping away on the glowing orb on his dashboard mindful of Snufffle's coming closer to sniff at his hand while he pressed the runes which appeared in a certain order. At once a map of stars appeared directing him with an old method of muggle navigation to Uncle Alphard's house.

"Do you know what this is Mr. Potter?" He asks pointing down at the shining map that moved as they did. The boy remained silent but he could not hide the confusion- nor the wonder- on his face as he peered down at the orb. "This is what makes the Knight Buss so successful, this is what lets me know when someone raises their wand and how to find them. You see when someone has magic they release a sort of energy that stars can pull upwards then bounces that energy back down to earth in a wavelength that this orb can pick up on. Many forget but stars are always there even in the day when you can not see them and they are always reliable in letting you know which way to go. My Uncle Alphard invented it."

Potter gave him a confused look but oddly enough Snuffles whimpered at the mention of the late Black with enough pain Regulus felt compelled to reach down and rub his head to ease him. The mutt froze under his palm most likely not used to a painless touch from humans who weren't his bonded master but after a hesitant moment lean into him seeking comfort.

"He keyed the wards of his old home into that sky map, a place many had come to regard as a legend because it can move and only a few were privileged enough to see it. No one else knows where to find it. Not even Sirius Black." Snuffles shifted then almost as if guilty. Regulus scratched behind his ear, knowing the poor thing needed any kind of kindness it can get. "That is where you will be safe. It is also where you will be spending any of your future breaks"

Potter nods accepting the fact as if though he saw no other reason why he shouldn't. Regulus didn't like that. The thirteen-year-old is obedient but overly so. That couldn't be healthy- or maybe it was. He didn't exactly grow up in an environment that taught him what a healthy teenager looked like. He would just have to make do with twirling the magical bus into three tight circles and swung them in the direction of the house.

He expected Potter to scream but instead, the boy let out a shriek of glee as they went around and around. Regulus glances at him from the corner of his eye than to test his reaction forces the buss to jump over a building watching as the boy's mouth drops in wonder then edges up into a wide grin laughing as they go down. When the wheels land the charms of their seats keep them in place without issue but the rest of the vehicle jerks violently. The bus makes a strange metal groan as Potter yells. "That was brilliant!"

Regulus throws him a grin "Thank you! I charmed this myself."

"What else can the Knight Bus do?" Potter asks bouncing in his seat a little. Something about the way he is moving seems oddly familiar but Regulus can't quite put his finger on it.

"See that alley?" The driver asks pointing to a space between buildings. It a tight squeeze, one he may have not even been able to pass through on foot with his shoulders length. Someone as tiny as Potter could if they tried really hard and sucked in their gut. As it were the boy looked over with gleaming green eyes- it oddly enough reminded him of cousin Andromeda. "What to see me go through it?"

"Wouldn't that kill us?" Dispute the words Potter was already leaning eagerly towards the alley as if though something in him completed him to do dangerous things.

"Not with magic!"

"I love magic!" The boy gushes as Regulus speeds towards the opening. As they neared he quickly presses the button to shrink the Knight Bus' sides until they were small enough to fit. The metal of the vehicle didn't even scrap against the bricks but he could feel the magic reeling back for the recoil and his heart race with the anticipation of the fling it would cause the bus. Next to him Potter whoops, swinging his head back and forth as if though he was attempting to see everything at once.

Once they reach the end of the alley, he brought the Knight Bus back to the proper size the wheels leaping in the air as the snap of magic reacted like a rubber band snapping loose. Potter throws both hands into the air with breathless laughter his entire face blooming in joy. Regulus himself cheered as they floated through the air for a few seconds and then laughed hysterically when they drop from right over the edge of a bridge. They thankfully landed on a rooftop of a muggle building a street below with nothing to worry about driving over the connecting rooftops of the muggle building. Must be a mall or something.

"You are mad!" Potter shouted. Regulus took no offense since he could hear the absolute delight in the boy's voice. He was enjoying this where many others would be panicking. Strange kid. "But this is amazing! It's like the Weasley's flying car!"

"I told you I'm not mad. I happen to be one of the only sane Blacks that managed to keep my mind for the longest recorded time in history. If anything Potter I would say you have a touch of Black madness with the way you are reacting!" Regulus jokes only to slam the breaks as the words catch up to him. The action causes them to tilted on the edge of the building. Potter finally let out a shout of terror while they rocked back and forth seeing the far away the ground is with nothing to catch them, Snuffles standing on up in alarm as well as the boy's distress. Below muggles walked around on the sidewalk under neon lights of clubs and street lights unaware of the bus threatening to fall right over their heads

"Mr. Black?" Potter askes worryingly. "We...we need to get off before we fall."

He tried to move out of his seat but the action caused the bus to tilt forward and the boy jerk back, pressing himself to the cushion of his seat. He gripped his seat handles into a white knuckle grip face breaking into a cold sweat. "Mr. Black? Can you cast a spell or something-"

"Potter...you have Black Madness in you." Regulus's breaths in wonder staring at the boy and searching for any similar features in his face without caring his hands were loose on the stirring wheel or the unsteady rocking of the auto they sat in. "The way you react just now...the way you bounce in your seat when excited...tell me when you first starting flying was it the same feeling? Did you feel the same way?"

"Can we please talk about this when we are not about to die !"

"Oh, we won't die. The Knight bus can fly I just try not to use that feature so much since it costs me lots of magic." With a wave of his hand, his livelihood rolls forwards gliding on the air the same way it would on solid ground and slowly making its way to a free parking space in a large empty parking lot. As soon as he comes to a stop Potter slumps in his seat with a gasp of relief. Snuffles places his head on the boy's lap who reaches out to rub behind the dog's ears almost as if instant.

"Potter about flying...how old were you when you first flew?"

The Boy-Who-Lived shrugged obviously still quite frightening. "First year. I was able to do it as soon as I tried. Everyone says I get it from my Dad. Why?'

"I need to test something. When you first flew did it feel like your head was fuzzy but you never felt more energized? Like there was laughter in your very veins and you could live off that rush when nothing else mattered but you and the wind? Like your insides were being tickled making you laugh and laugh especially when you were flying towards the ground as everyone screamed as you got closer?"

Potter frown in thought. "Yeah, it did feel exactly like that. It was the best feeling in the world but everyone was pretty worried about me falling. I just didn't think it was that dangerous."

Regulus slumps in his seat with wide eyes. "Holy shit...you have Black blood in you that survived from Aunt Dorea."

Snuffles jerks his head upwards letting out a choking noise as if though the dog could not believe it either. The mutt swung his head between them making grunts of alarm as Potter regarding Regulus with a complex expression as if though he was contemplating Regulus's sanity for real. "Who is Aunt Dorea?"

"My great-aunt Dorea Black. She married Charles Potter...you're great-grandfather. Her madness lives on in you, which means her magic is strong in you. You have a stronger Black connection!"

"We're...family?" Potter whispered with wide eyes.

"Distantly but yes we are. You have Black blood. Do you realize what this means!?" Regulus grins allowing all the madness of his family to rest in the curve of his lips as Potter leans away from him with wide eyes. "I can claim you as kin! Once a Black always a Black and this way no one can ever make you go back there or charge me with kidnapping!"

Slowly an equally mad grin grows on Potter's face. Oh, how had Regulus not seen it before? The insanity is strong in those green eyes it's almost like he was at a Black family reunion all over again. Yes, maybe the madness only came forth when the boy was flying or in a life-threatening situation but it was there. He should owl Narcissa and Andromeda, both of the female Blacks had children of their own who would due to a family get together. Maybe now after everything, they have been through the next generations of Blacks- even though none of the children carried the name- could heal the wounds of the family.

Besides Regulus missed messing with little Draco.

"I never have to see the Duresly again?"

"Never dear cousin! You belong to the Blacks now!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long. I had some real life stuff going on. 
> 
> Look I'm not saying Harry was crazy the whole time but I am saying there was a reason he and Sirius clicked so well in Canon and why the boy handled the crazy shit so well.   
> Regulus is a Severus Simp pass it on.   
> Alphard Black Lived life the extreme. Can anyone guess his past lover?

**Author's Note:**

> I was convinced to write more for this au.  
> Regulus is a bit crazy but hey aren't all the Blacks? Harry has never seen this man but he's going with him on a magic bus ride because why not.


End file.
